Inbox: Seeley Booth
by Elvawen
Summary: What I imagine Booth's email inbox would look like. Fun, and hopefully not too confusing. More details inside. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is supposed to be the contents of Booth's email inbox. I wrote it because I've seen 'fics' that include someone's email inbox before, but they've never seemed very realistic. So I decided to write something that could actually be real.

**Author's Notes**: When reading, make sure to pay attention to the dates and names of people who sent it, otherwise it can get confusing. Also, I don't know when Brennan's birthday is, so for the sake of...sakeness, we'll pretend it's May 7th.

(Also, FF wouldn't let me put the little 'at' symbol in, so I just wrote the word 'at' in. I hope it worked.)

I also realize that some of this seems kind of pointless. But the pointless stuff is necessary for it to seem realistic. XD

And I just saw the thing about no keyboard-dialogue-based entries. But...but...-sobs- Oh well. I'm not the first person to break the rule, and it's not as if this is written in chatspeak.

Other than that, let me know what you think! ;) I put the little divider bar between emails to make it easier to read.

* * *

INBOX: SEELEY BOOTH

**Received**: 5/4/07 9:08 AM

**From**: Temperance Brennan (t.brennan at jeffersonian. org)

**To: **Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**Subject**: autopsy report

ATTACHMENTS: 01-0013.pdf

Thought you might want to take a look at this.

_CASE FILE_: 01-0013

_NAME_: George Strickland

_CAUSE OF DEATH_: Severe Head Trauma

_MANNER OF DEATH_: Indeterminate, Accidental vs. Homicide

_EXTERNAL EXAMINATION_: The 5'9", 160-lb body is that of a normally developed white male consistent with the stated age of 45 years. Uniform flash burns of partial thickness cover 70 of the remaining body surface (**read more**…)

* * *

**Received**: 5/5/07 4:02 PM 

**From**: Rebecca Stinson (trackbecc02 at aol. com)

**To: **Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**Subject**: are you EVER going to remember?

You were supposed to pick Parker up at 3:30. You're lucky I was passing by his school on my way home from work.

* * *

**Received**: 5/5/07 6:12 PM 

**From**: service at tiffany. com

**To: **Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**Subject**: Thank you for your order

Dear Seeley Booth,

Thank you for your gift purchase of "Skull and Crossbones Necklace and Pendant" (14 karat). We have received your order. In an email to follow, we will provide you with the date(s) we expect your order to be ready to ship.

We look forward to your next visit to Tiffany & Co. Jewelry.

* * *

**Sent**: 5/7/07 3:16 PM 

**From**: Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**To**: Temperance Brennan (t.brennan at jeffersonian. org)

**Subject: **My Bones is growing up so fast

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONES!

* * *

**Received**: 5/7/07 3:17 PM 

**From**: Temperance Brennan (t.brennan at jeffersonian. org)

**To**: Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**RE**: My Bones is growing up so fast

Thanks, Booth. Are we still going over the paperwork from last week tonight?

* * *

**Sent**: 5/7/07 3:18 PM 

**From**: Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**To**: Temperance Brennan (t.brennan at jeffersonian. org)

**RE:RE: **My Bones is growing up so fast

Of course! See you at 7. Try to go home and take a break first?

* * *

**Received**: 5/7/07 3:18 PM 

**From**: Temperance Brennan (t.brennan at jeffersonian. org)

**To: **Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**RE:RE:RE**: My Bones is growing up so fast

I will. I'm just leaving the lab now.

* * *

**Received**: 5/7/07 3:19 PM 

**From**: Michael Costello at cia.gov)

**To**: Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

ATTACHMENTS: operationproteus.pdf

**Subject**: mission assessment

Seeley:

I was able to dig up the files you wanted on Operation Proteus. Getting intel out of the bastards over at DIA and DOD was like pulling teeth with pliers—something I haven't done since Haiti. Don't get yourself in too deep, this looks like heavy stuff.

(The operative referred to as 324-XXXX-262 is our very own Captain Robert Myers, United States Army, Rangers Detachment Unit. Kinda makes you miss the good old days, doesn't it?)

* * *

**Sent**: 5/7/07 3:21 PM 

**From**: Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**To**: Michael Costello at cia.gov)

**RE**: mission assessment

Thanks, Mike. I won't get myself into anything, don't worry. It's just some light reading.

* * *

**Received**: 5/7/07 3:23 PM 

**From**: Michael Costello at cia.gov)

**To**: Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**RE: RE**: mission assessment

Yeah, well, if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with it.

* * *

**Sent**: 5/7/07 3:24 PM 

**From**: Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**To**: Michael Costello at cia.gov)

**RE:RE:RE**: mission assessment

Good to see you haven't changed a bit since our days in the army. Thanks anyway, man.

* * *

**Received**: 5/7/07 3:26 PM 

**From**: Angela Montenegro (a.montenegro at jeffersonian. org)

**To: **Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**Subject**: surprise party

Did you get the necklace? And does Brennan still think you're going over the case notes with her?

* * *

**Sent**: 5/7/07 3:31 PM 

**From**: Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**To**: Angela Montenegro (a.montenegro at jeffersonian. org)

**RE: **surprise party

Of course I got the necklace. And of course Bones thinks we're going over paperwork. She couldn't see through our plan if it were made of Seran wrap. Make sure all the rest of your squints are there on time. We only have half an hour to set up before Bones gets there, and you know she's never late.

* * *

**Received**: 5/7/07 3:32 PM 

**From**: Angela Montenegro (a.montenegro at jeffersonian. org)

**To: **Seeley Booth (s.booth at fbi.gov)

**RE:RE**: surprise party

Will do. See you at 6:30. Can't wait to see the look on Bren's face!

* * *


	2. This oneshot has been continued

This oneshot has been continued, and you can find the sequel that involves the long-awaited Surprise Party in my oneshot collection: "Live Fast, Die Never", under the chapter title "Birthday". Thanks for reading, guys:)


End file.
